05 Listopada 2014
thumb|left|120px 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6028 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6028); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 18 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 18); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 48 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Śmierć na żywo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A - odc. 11, Powtórka z rozrywki (The A - Team, ep. 11, One More Time); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy - Sposoby i metody zwalcznia gryzoni w budynkach inwentarskich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Przepis dnia - /159/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 2. Sawanna (Africa, eye to eye with the unknown) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2955; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6029 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6029); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 19 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 19); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2956; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2638 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /222/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /160/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - 4 kolejka: Bayern Monachium - AS Roma ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - 4 kolejka: Bayern Monachium - AS Roma ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Liga Mistrzów - 4 kolejka: Bayern Monachium - AS Roma ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty ( studio ) (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:05 Liga Mistrzów - skróty (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Żegnajcie Towarzysze - odc. 5. Przewrót. Rok 1989 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Samotny facet (Lonely Guy, The) - txt. str. 777 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Arthur Hiller; wyk.:Steve Martin, Charles Grodin, Judith Ivey, Steve Lawrence, Robyn Douglass; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Drużyna A - odc. 11, Powtórka z rozrywki (The A - Team, ep. 11, One More Time); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Notacje - Edward Mikołajczyk. Nie lubiłem telewizji; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Świat się kręci - /222/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:25 Śladami księdza Michała Sopoćki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 661; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1187 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 407 - Serce do tańca; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - odc. 6/26 Człowiek bez przeszłości - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Makłowicz w podróży (65) Walia - "Przez góry"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Rejs z kabaretem; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1092 - JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1187 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1188 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 573 Dziewczyny są silniejsze; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 9 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Kino relaks - Pozew o miłość (Laws of Attraction) - txt. str. 777 86'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Peter Howitt; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Julianne Moore, Parker Posey, Michael Sheen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Powrót chemika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Laszczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Świat bez tajemnic - Jak Steve Jobs zmienił świat (The Way Steve Jobs Has changed the World) kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Betrand Deveaud, Antoine Robin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zielona karta (Green Card) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Francja, USA (1990); reż.:Peter Weir; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDowell, Gregg Edelman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Głęboka woda - odc. 11/13 "Zawód fotoreporter"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 5.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny - 5.11-Telewizja/pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:36 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 07:37 Praca z misją - publicystyka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:52 Serce na sygnale - magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 5.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 42; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Święta wojna - (301) Kopalnia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 5.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:05 Polska samorządna - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 12:10 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny - 5.11-Telewizja/pakiet 43/; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Naszym okiem - odc. 6; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Lider - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 16:55 Dla niesłyszących - Śmiecińscy odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:17 Audycje komitetów wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 17:48 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 17:49 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:53 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 18:54 Głos Dnia - publicystyka; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:02 Audycje komitetów wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 19:36 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 19:37 Świętokrzyskie jakie... zdrowe - program krajoznawczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:43 Panorama gospodarcza - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:48 R jak Reportaż - Kielecka Szkoła Reportażu - Znicze pamięci; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 A życie toczy się dalej... - Dzwony - program kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:34 Speed - magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:51 Informacje - Flesz; STEREO, 16:9 20:56 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 5.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 5.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Pogoda w regionie; STEREO, 16:9 22:19 Głos Dnia - publicystyka; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:27 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 23 - Jak zostać ornitologiem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Naszym okiem - odc. 6; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Święta wojna - (301) Kopalnia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 5.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 5.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Śmiecińscy odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zapiski Łazęgi - Krzyże pokutne; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 04:20 Naszym okiem - odc. 6; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Lider - odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Pielęgniarki 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmieni moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza mlość 14.45 Dzień, który zmieni moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza mlość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według kiepskich 20.40 TOP CHEF 22.05 Amerykańskie ciacho - komedia, USA 0.05 Gentlemen Broncos - komedia, USA 2.00 Tajemnice losu thumb|left|120px 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Na Wspólnej - serial 11.25 Szkoła - seria 12.25 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.25 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 14.25 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 15.00 Szkoła - seria 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - magazyn obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - seria 20.50 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.30 Kto poślubi mojego syna? 22.30 Na własną rękę - film sensacyjny USA 2002 0.40 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles - serial 1.40 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.00 Sekrety Magii 3.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.20 Przerwa w nadawaniu thumb|left|120px 06:05 Świat się kręci - /221/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Las Story - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 - Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Tak miało być - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Teatr Telewizji - Moralność pani Dulskiej - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1066* - Genialna Kasia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Las Story - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tak miało być - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (599) Voice of Polonia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Cycero; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Załoga Eko - III Na szlaku Natura 2000 - W warmińskiej głuszy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1124 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajka o bajkach - O rybaku i złotej rybce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Teatr Telewizji - Moralność pani Dulskiej - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Polonia w Komie - (600) Frankfurt - Jess Cebula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Premierzy - Tadeusz Mazowiecki - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Tak miało być - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Cycero; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajka o bajkach - O rybaku i złotej rybce; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (600) Frankfurt - Jess Cebula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1124; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Teatr Telewizji - Moralność pani Dulskiej; spektakl teatralny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Nieznane jeziora; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|120px 5:00 Muzyczna pobudka 9:00 Music 4fun 13:00 Playlista 14:00 Top tygodnia 16:00 Music Express 18:00 Codzienna 20 20:00 Hot music 22:00 Music Express 0:00 Music Shaker 2:00 Polskanocka thumb|left|120px 5:00 Poranek disco 8:00 Disco życzenia 10:00 Disco lista 12:00 Przeboje disco 14:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Przeboje disco 19:00 Disco lista 21:00 Przeboje disco 22:00 Gorące disco 2:00 Przeboje disco thumb|left|120px 7:00 Best morning 10:00 Best 80's 11:00 Best decision 12:00 Best ballads 13:00 Best soundtrack 14:00 Best 90's 15:00 Best afternoon 17:00 Best now 18:00 Best polish 19:00 Best decision 20:00 Best 90's 21:00 Best 80's 22:00 Best 00's 23:00 Best ballads 0:00 Best rock 1:00 Best polish thumb|left|120px 7.00 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 9.10 Bajkowa TVS 10.00 Express Silesia 11.25 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12.50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13.45 Gdzie jesteś? 14.15 Niesamowite historie 14.50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15.50 Silesia Informacje - flesz 15.55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17.05 Misja zdrowie 17.30 W oku miasta 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Gdzie jesteś? 21.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22.30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23.35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0.30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1.30 Gdzie jesteś? 1.55 The Greeners 3.30 Emisja nocna